


Of Wolf and Man

by alfaorionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Italiano | Italian, Lemon, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfaorionis/pseuds/alfaorionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Non è mai troppo tardi. E ricorda che i cani sono fedeli ai loro padroni».<br/>Che lo diventino anche i lupi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wolf and Man

**Author's Note:**

> Primo esperimento di song-fic, 512 parole per Sirius e Remus, durante gli anni di Hogwarts.  
> Scritta per la community lj 500themes_ita con il prompt #137 - È Troppo Tardi e per la wolfstar_ita.  
> La canzone è It's never too late dei Three Days Grace. Il titolo è dei Metallica, perché è cosa buona e giusta.

Dopo quel plenilunio, Remus scomparve.  
Non passò nemmeno in dormitorio per prendere le valige. Se ne andò, semplicemente, rapido come un battito di ciglia.  
Sirius passò le settimane successive a cercare di mantenere gli oggetti dell’amico nel perfetto ordine – tipico di lui - in cui li aveva lasciati, sbraitando, quasi ringhiando, contro James ogni volta che inciampava nelle alte pile di libri di Lunastorta. Era passato più di un mese e la luna piena – vecchia amica, severa maestra - era riapparsa.  
«Quando tornerà, te la vedrai tu con lui» ebbe un tremito nella voce calda.  
Il cuore non si arrendeva.   
 __  
Even if I say  
It’ll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
  
Sirius ritrovò Remus tre mesi dopo, in un pub babbano deserto nella periferia di Londra.  
Gli si sedette accanto.  
«Sai, Silente ha risolto tutto. Nessuno ricorda niente, ormai» una pausa, un respiro profondo, inspirare, espirare «Le porte di Hogwarts sono ancora aperte per te».  
Remus contrasse il volto in una smorfia dolorosa, le dita spasmodicamente strette intorno al manico del bicchiere « Non capisci, Sir? Ho attaccato un ragazzo. Potevo ucciderlo, potevo … renderlo come me» .  
Rabbia, dolore, paura? Cosa c’era nello sguardo dell’altro, Felpato non riuscì a comprenderlo.  
«Quello non eri tu, non è colpa tua. Puoi tornare, andrà tutto bene».  
«No, non posso. La vita che ho avuto non può essere mia di nuovo» un sorriso amaro «Ma tu puoi restare».  
  
 _The world we knew_  
Won’t come back  
The time we’ve lost  
Can’t get back  
The life we had  
Won’t be ours again  
  
Remus si rigirò nel letto, avviluppandosi tra le coperte e andando ad incontrare il corpo caldo del compagno.  
«Non andartene» aveva detto la sera precedente, Sirius si era seduto senza parlare e aveva ordinato un whisky , sbuffando sonoramente.  
L’ultimo ricordo era un sussurro rauco.  
«Smettila di autocomiserarti e di rimuginare. Ora pensiamo soltanto a rimanere vivi. A essere vivi»  
Poi c’erano state bocche che cozzavano, odori nuovi che stuzzicavano le narici, suoni, emozioni amplificate all’ennesima potenza, così forti da far girare la testa.  
Energia stillante dai loro corpi sudati, percepibile ovunque, nell’aria, tra le lenzuola.  
Remus aprì un occhio.  
Un lupo e un cane.  
Da qualche parte un cervo e un topo.  
Un branco quanto mai insolito.  
  
 _No one will ever see_  
This side reflected  
And if there’s something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
  
«Credevo che nessuno avrebbe mai visto il riflesso del mostro in me, è per questo che sono partito da solo.  
Tu invece sei rimasto. È troppo tardi per chiedere scusa?»  
«Non è mai troppo tardi. E ricorda che i cani sono fedeli ai loro padroni».  
  
Che lo diventino anche i lupi?  
  
 _Maybe we’ll turn it all around_  
‘Cause it’s not too late  
  
Quella notte, due ululati infransero la religiosa quiete delle tenebre.  
La Luna sorrise.  
  
 _It’s never too late (It’s never too late)_  
It’s not too late  
It’ s never too late


End file.
